gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution Era
The Evolution Era, or E.E. for short, is the fictional timeline used by the Manga and the Anime series during which the events of Mobile Suit Gundam Gate takes place. The Evolution Era takes place in 50 after the end of Near-Human Extinction where humanity suffered a unknown attack; the leader of the Taykahara Forces used the advanced technology to create an army of advanced mobile suits, and forces the humanity to remain confined to Earth. Claiming that humanity was not ready yet to fare into rest of the galaxy. In response mankind create new mobile suits to protect themselves from the Taykahara attack. Series * Mobile Suit Gundam Gate (Anime) * Mobile Suit Gundam Gate (Manga) Chronology Pre-EE Calendar * '-0036 '- The attack of the UE happens together with the development and launch of the TF-MP/666 Gyro Zaku, TF-WR Tartarus Warship. * '-0026' - The Humanity start to begin the creation of the Mobile Suits Gundam like in mass-production with the help the brand new G.U.N.D.A.M. Operational System. * '-0017'- The development of more advanced Gundams-types. * '-0015' - The first apperance of the new evolution of Humanity: the Gate Keepers, that can supass the enemy Leader expectations. * '-0001 '- After 35 years of war, the Earth victory against the Unknow Enemy in space, and the born of Madara Genryukö. EE Calendar * 0000 '''- The first year of the new Evolution Era calendar. * '''0010 - Kayle was born in Egypt. * 0015 '- Morgana was born Egypt. * '''0019 '- Madara was kidnapped by the UE to help the create theirs new weapons; the "Perfects Gundams". * '''0020 - Sho Minamoto was born in Japan. * 0022 '''- Mitsuki Konishi was born in Japan. * '''0025 - The UE use theirs new mobile suits, and all the 500 gundams was destroyed and Madara leaves the UE with his "ultimate weapon", and meet a nun named Eva Dragón, the foundation of the junk faction: Archangels by Kayle, and the born of Horos Anubis & Isis Anubis. * 0026 - Zetta Carnage was born in Mexico. * 0032 - Fogarel Taykahara was born in Russia. * 0033 - Axl Genryukö was born in Mexico. * 0034 '''- Usagi Lièrén was born in China and Miranda Scream in North America. * '''0036 - Zetta betrayal his family causing Madara and Eva death, including Axl´s trauma and the first time theirs GATE Modes was activated, and Yuffie Lièrén was born in China. * 0037 '''- Sho adopted Axl as his disciple and found the Black Lion Orphanage. * '''0043 - Ianite was born in somewhere and founded in the Black Lion Orphanage. * 0045 '''- The RC-2 Aquilla is developed and launched. * '''0050 - The events of Mobile Suit Gundam Gate Season 1 happens. * 0051 - The destruction of RC-2 Aquilla and the development and launch of ARCH-10 Shotgun Burst and RC-9 GD Ballista development and launch. * 0052 '''- The events of Mobile Suit Gundam Gate Season 2 happens. * '''0055 - The development and launch of ARCH-4 Starwatcher to the stars. Mobile Weapons Resistance Mobile Suits/Armour * All the Kusanagi Models (GDP-066 Kusanagi Gundam, GDP-066 + ARCH-6 Crow Gundam, AC-6 Kusanagi MK2). * TF-CS/18 Nephilim Gundam --> TF-CS/28 Eternal Nephilim Gundam. * GD-001 Rogue Gundam --> GNA-001 Kusumi Gundam. * RC-0 Siren Gundam --> RC-0 Siren Nexus. * ARCH-6 Malphas. * RC-2 Aquilla --> RC-2.5 Leo Gundam. * RC-9 GD Ballista. Archangels Mobile Suits * ARCH-1 Gabriel Gundam. * ARCH-2 Sand Frame Gundam --> ARCH-2.5 Osiris. * ARCH-3 Sabaku-no-Akatsuki. * ARCH-4 Starwatcher. * ARCH-9 Lil´Hornet. * ARCH-10 Shotgun Burst. Taykahara Forces Mobile Suits/Armour * TF-CA/14 Doppel Hydra. * TF-CS/34 Azazel Gundam. * TF-CS/40 Armageddon Gundam. * GD-013 Odin Gundam. * TF-CS/24 Mugen Gundam. * TF-MP/666 Gyro Zaku. Battleships * MX-01 Black Lion --> MX-02 Golden Tiger. * ARCH-BS Lucifer Battleship. * TF-WR Tartaurs Warship. * TF-EX Guillotine. * CH-03 Bailong. Technology * A.I.. * Gyro Drive. * Psycho-Tracker System. * G.U.N.D.A.M. Operational System. * Quantum Gate. * Arcane Grimore. Super Weapons * JUGGERNAUT Cannon. * Hell´s Gate. Category:Evolution Era